Sweet Tooth
by KatyLiz10
Summary: Hashirama discovers Madara's little secret: He has a liking for sweets. Slightly OOC om Madara's part, although this is more headcannon than anything. Rated M for later lemon.


**A/N:** Hi! This is a gift as part of a holiday swap for a friend via Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

Circumspecting the area beforehand, Madara inched closer. They tempted him, ensnaring him with a vice-like grip. So taunting, so...irresistible. The poor man could not help himself! He slipped a pale hand into the bowl of candies, taking a greedy handful for himself. He heard a soft _tsk_ from the other end of the room, and turned his head to face the noise.

There stood Hashirama, donning an olive-green vest, black sweatpants, and his signature devilish grin. Madara met his friend's grin with a challenging stare.

"What exactly did you see, Senju?" He asked as his eyebrow quirked up in both annoyance and question. Hashirama's unfazed exterior sent a skillfully-suppressed shiver up the Uchiha's spine. His Senju counterpart took a step forward, his smile only widening.

"You know what you did," he cooed, stepping closer and closer to his red-handed friend. Finally, after a dozen steps or so - seeming to last a millenia - Hashirama was face-to-face with Madara.

The latter's face twitched in irritation. "And why is this any of your business?" Leaning his face closer, Hashirama whispered his reply against the culprit's lips.

"Admit it, Dara," Hashirama taunted, "You have a sweet tooth."

"Hell no!" Madara huffed. He swiftly stood, turning his head away from both the candy bowl and the equally-tempting Senju.

"I am no 'sweet tooth,' " He gestured towards his candy-carrying hand. "These aren't even for me!" At this, Hashirama chuckled.

"Is that so?"

Eyes lowering to his hands, which once rested balled-up in his lap, Madara fumbled with a chocolate candy. The wrapper crinkled softly as he lifted it off the small treat.

Simpering in satisfaction, the Uchiha pressed the chocolate against Hashirama's plush lips. Realizing the gesture, Hashirama bit into the treat, savouring the bittersweetness tingling on the tip of his tongue. He moaned as he chewed slowly, deliberately, hoping to seduce the young Uchiha.

Hashirama grinned widely as the tips of Madara's ears reddened.

"Want a taste?" He asked slyly, leaning so their lips were mere centimeters apart. Madara quickly analyzed the situation before him.

If he acted on his emotions and glanced away bashfully, Hashirama would lose all respect for him. After all, a man does not earn such a strong reputation by acting womanly.

On the other hand, how should Madara even react? Should he reach out and actually kiss his best friend? The bizarre thought left him both intrigued and appalled. Or should he push the sick pervert away, carrying on with...well, eating chocolate?

Returning his thoughts to the situation before him, Madara made his final choice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, idiot Senju?" he inquired with a tinge of irritance. Genuine rejection glazed over Hashirama's stare, and for a moment, Madara almost felt guilty.

Almost.

A twisted thrill coursed through the Uchiha's veins as he pushed his "friend" away. But the relentless Senju just turned his face right back to Madara's, pouting slightly. The latter, rolling his eyes, cursed his companion.

"Fuck you, man-slut," he growled. Hashirama smirked back playfully.

"Please do," he retorted. Madara sighed, massaging his temples slightly. He smirked as an idea crept into his mind.

"Fine."

Surprise flashed across the Senju's face as the Uchiha cupped his chin in his hand, pulling their faces closer, until they could feel each others' breath against their lips. Madara chuckled into the other's lips.

"You wanted this, right?" he cooed, flicking Hashirama's bottom lips with the tip of his tongue. Moaning softly in contented reply, the latter leaned forward, uniting two sets of lips in a heated battle.

Madara, embarrassingly, moaned with wanton lust as Hashirama's chocolate-tinged tongue met his own. Rather than take advantage of the Uchiha's pleasured state, Hashirama pulled away from the former. He leaned closer to Madara's ear, pressing their bodies closer together.

"Ah, Dara," he whispered cockily, "I thought you didn't like sweets?" He mock-sighed, glancing towards the bowl of candy beside them. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll have to enjoy these all by myself then."

Playing his companion's game, Madara shrugged and mumbled a soft "Oh well." However, as he glanced from the bowl to Hashirama to the bowl once more, he concluded that resistance was futile.

Grasping Hashirama's arm, Madara led him towards his bedroom...but not before unwrapping a treat for himself.

* * *

A/N: I will try to write a second chapter to this...I hope to have it completed before Jan. 31st. Yes, Chapter 2 will have more yaoi. I hope you enjoyed my [failed] attempt at lusty fic, R&R if you like! :)


End file.
